


Love is a strong feeling

by CallmeBooyah



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Feels, M/M, No Smut, Sad, This is Bad, adorably sad?, but had wonderful son, first time writing anything like this ;-;, i cant stop crying, its my own writing, just mother and son fluff, might be part of a work..., might continue this, omg, reader had abusive realtionship, sans gets motherly dunked on, so many tags for such a small story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeBooyah/pseuds/CallmeBooyah
Summary: You're a mother raising a son by yourself after escaping a 12-year abusive relationship.------------------------------it's not incredibly detailed, it was something I typed up because of my past and wanting to get it off my chest somehow... not looking for pity, just wanted to write something.to be honest this was supposed to be cute and long and nice... then it went to feel hell





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this thank you, again, this was for my own personal want.

_Ah ooh!_

_If you got troubles, let 'em go_

_Let 'em soar so high, high into the sky_

_Just like a red balloon_

_Ah ooh!_

_Don't let your worries get to you_

_Let 'em float on by, high into the sky_

_Just like a red balloon_

 

The sun filtered through the blinds in the home like an old friend coming over without knocking on the door, birds were singing along to the song playing on the radio and the warm summer breeze danced its way through the house like a dancer going solo. It felt like the opening scene to a movie, a movie about a mother and her son.

 

_Monday morning_

_Shoot up like a rocket_

_Yeah, the sun is shining_

_Keep it in my pocket_

_Got this golden feeling_

_Never gonna stop, it just goes on and on_

 

_Keep on clapping_

_Join the celebration_

_Turn the music louder_

_On my favorite station_

_Wanna spread my magic all across the nation_

_Do it all day long_

 

Of course, it was Monday, ironically enough, but only one person was up and shooting like a rocket was an overstatement.

 

_Today I opened my eyes_

_And now I'm so happy and free_

_I got my friends by my side_

_And that's all that matters to me_

_So come on, get up and join in_

_'Cause this is just what you ne-_

 

Rolling over and hitting the alarm you groaned. Yep, the beginning to a wonderful movie! Laying on you stomach covered in comforter and sheets you groaned letting you hand slick away from the virus of an alarm clock before rolling out of bed hitting the wood floor below with a resounding ‘ ba-thump’. Much grace. Such majestic. Standing wobbly and casting a loathing glance to the digital batman clock you duly noted the time, 8:30 am. You didn’t have to work, no that wasn’t why you were up. You couldn’t even stand being mad at the clock too long as the reminder of the day's excitement filled plans stood in front of you in his Stitch onesie rubbing his sleepy eyes as a yawn took up his face and you couldn’t hold back the look of adoration that flaunted over your features.

 

“ Hey there my little Stitch, didya sleep well buddy?” walking over and scooping up the new 3-year-old. Pulling him into a hug as you could feel his little nod a smile melted onto your lips, squeezing him just enough to feel satisfied without hurting your little boy you couldn’t believe he was already three! Allowing him to lean back you began to playfully pepper his face with kisses, the sound of ‘Mwah’ after each kiss caused an eruption of giggles to escape Tristan as he wiggled and squirmed in your clutches. Laughing along with him you sighed before placing your forehead on his, “ Together,” it was something the two of you said every day, every time no matter what happened the day or night before. You started it and he added onto each piece you said.

 

“forever,”

 

“You fight for me,”

 

“and i’ll fight for you,”

 

“ Our love is strong,”

 

“ like a chain,”

 

“ And it shall never break,”

 

“in wind nor rain.”

 

“ I love you.” 

  


Placing one last kiss on his forehead you set your brown haired beauty down on the floor before nodding towards the door, “ Go grab the clothes momma set out on your bed last night, we got a big day ahead!” beaming as your little man nodded and took off to his room you sat on your bed and fought the tears that wanted to spill. He was smart for a three-year-old, the situation he had partially been raised in made him think faster and move quicker than any child should ever have to do. Memories of a year ago daunted your spirit, your husband of 12 years had beat you endlessly every day after he married you and got you behind closed doors. He only momentarily stopped when he had found out you were pregnant with his child then it got worse. Day after day covered in bruises and bleeding you were reluctant to leave him, you loved him to your wit's end and despite the pain, you couldn’t bring yourself to abandon the unhealthy relationship. That was until Tristan had been born 9 months later.

 

Life was good for a few months, everything seemed at peace. But on that dreadful day, Tristan had woke up from a nap, crying and wanting to be held. Within an instant Leonard had started from his chair, screaming at you to ‘ shut that baby up or he would.’. You don’t think you’ve ever known yourself to move that fast before, nonetheless, you were in your child's room cradling him and rocking him hoping, wishing he would sense the trouble and would hush. Of course being a baby had its disadvantages, and with your luck, he kept crying. The sound of boots hitting the floor grew louder as you laid down the little tyke and turned, a fierceness in your eyes as you dared him to hit you instead.

 

And that he did.

 

For the next 2 years and 5 months, you held on to bruises, cuts, teeth that rattled and taunted you wanting to slide down your throat, the wall and your face connected more times than you had possibly been alive. Thankfully, though, throughout your domestic violent life, you had been working and saving up the money to escape. You hadn’t truly wanted to leave quite yet, however that changed dramatically when your abusive husband raised his hand to your innocent little boy. Instincts took hold from there and you had fled with Tristan to a separate state and bought a house, went to the cops with your past and successfully got your now ex-sent to prison for attempted murder and child abuse.

 

You were so off in thought you hadn’t noticed the tears that had sneakily made their way down or the tiny voice calling to you, -mmy? Mommy? Are you ok? Your eyes are leaking… mine only do that when you have to spank me… did someone spank you, mommy?”

 

Focusing in on his soft little tone of curiosity and worry you shook your head and wiped your cheeks clearing them of the salty water, “ No baby, momma’s just so happy you’ve gotten so big and you’re so smart!” naturally your child was much too observant and smart to accept your semi-lie. “ mommy… its ok, he can’t hurt us anymore, and if he comes back imma hurt’m!” watching with tenderness and amusement as Tristan punched and kicked the air you had to bite your lip to keep from chuckling, you were happy to have him involved with martial arts at least. “ You’re right baby, he’ll never show his face around here again. Now c’mere, lets get you dressed so momma can get ready then we can start this adventure!”

 

~

 

It took a lot but after 20 minutes Tris and you were ready! Heading to Sonic Drive thru you had ordered yourself a burger with no onions, onion rings, and a medium coke, and for Bossy Ross, a Wacky Pack Jr. Cheeseburger with fries and a Hi-C fruit punch and of course a toy that was the latest Lion Guard’s, Ono. Parking in one of the stalls so that the both of you could enjoy your meal you ate in the presence of music, glancing over occasionally making sure your kiddo was enjoying his meal.

 

~

 

You had lived near Dallas, just a good 3 hours away so the ride was long enough to talk to Tristan ( as much as a 35-year-old could to a 3-year-old but hey, he was a good listener. ). Pulling into the Six Flags parking lot a grin spread across your face, you were going to make this day as memorable as you possibly could. And with over 20k in checking, you planned on making sure your little savior was going to feel appreciated.

  


* * *

 

  


Years had passed.

 

18 years to be precise.

 

Throughout that time the bond between mother and son grew stronger, the pact they made years ago still stood strong and became quite literally during Tristan’s school times, teachers, and homework. As well as during Robin’s arthritis troubles causing her to fall at times or cry out during the night from pain.

 

Due to her thankful will to work growing up and climbing the metaphorical ladder of the business tree, Robin had more than enough saved up in savings along with retirement that when she went down she didn’t have to worry about her son struggling to keep up with her bills. But the most surprising thing was to come.

 

It was in the middle of April, the rain had shown up and hadn’t left yet like an unwanted house guest that had outstayed their welcome. Laying in bed, aches and pains traveled through your emaciating frame, looking at the ceiling and listening to the raindrop pelting the window your mind sought to wander off like it used to. To escape the feelings, the moment. Though the want to leave your place didn’t last long as the sound of glass shattering coursed through the air. Sitting up wincing at the pain it induced you pointedly try to ignore the protest of your limbs as you slid to the side of your bed and stepped into your slippers. Making your way to the kitchen in a slow shuffle you paused at your son's old room, he had since moved off to college in an effort to become an engineer.

 

It had seemed the trip to Six Flags at the age of three had a bigger effect on him than you thought it would, he loved the rides of course, but the structure of them had caught his young eyes. Reminiscing somewhat you continued your trek to the front of your new home. Having to move for the sake of hospitals and proper care you now lived in Mississippi, according to the doctors you needed the wide open space and that's where you lived now. Right in front of a mountain.

 

Unlocking your door and peaking out you failed to notice anything peculiar, not wanting to get wet from the falling precipitation you remained inside and searched with your eyes. Shrugging and immediately regretting the action as pain burst into your shoulder spreading to your arms. Heading to the couch to hopefully get some comfort you sat down and sighed, “ When did I get so old?” it was a rhetorical question meant for no one, and no one answered.

 

~

 

You hadn’t realized that the night during the storm that the sound you heard was the sound of a barrier breaking that held an entire race of ‘Monsters’. Of course, you should have expected your sweetheart of a son to make friends with them, you had raised him to treat everyone equally. Naturally, with the fact, the game ‘Undertale’ had been a hit it helped the newfound race become better emerged into society, still with a few bumps in the road, but they were getting there.

 

What you hadn’t seen coming was when Tristan showed up to your little cottage a few months later with a boisterous and rather tall skeleton and his laid back shorter brother, ( he clarified that the shortest was the elder brother, and with little control you held back an amused snort.). Holding out your hand you greeted the taller skeleton known as ‘The Great Papyrus’, who turned out to be your son's boyfriend, and the shorter skeleton that was named ‘ Sans, Sans the skeleton’. You were more than happy to meet them, but maternal instincts kicked in as you smiled at Papyrus, “ Papyrus dear, can I speak with you a moment?” you held a protective gaze to you, yet your stance was still as warm and welcoming as you could get it. Admitting that your look hadn’t gotten past Sans he stepped up, “ actually paps, stay here for a moment, lemme talk to ‘rin’s ‘rent”. Curious you obliged stepping onto your back porch into the suns warming rays. Before you had finished closing the sliding glass door the elder brother started in, “ listen, kid, i dont know what you plan on sayin to my little bro, but hes happy with Tristan. ive never seen him so… in love with someone…” his eyelights (?) had cast themselves onto the other skeleton who was watching eagerly as well as your own son.

 

“ but lets get somethin’ straight. if you dare think about hurtin’ my bro, well….

 

 **Y o u ‘ r e   g o n n a   h a v e   a   b a d   t i m e.** ”

 

You arched a brow, thankful that it didn’t hurt to do that, but with what you were about to do you knew you’d be in pain soon enough. “ Did you just threaten me?” a motherly scolding tone graced that sentence, but your next was fuled by anger and love for your son alone. “ Don’t you _dare_ come to my house and think you can threaten me! I have spent the last 52 years alone and away from anyone who dares think they can step foot into my home and threaten me. And as for your brother, I should be threatening him about hurting my son, I didn’t go through 12 years of beatings from an abusive husband to have my son go through the same thing then to be face to face with someone else so they can attempt to threaten me! So I be damned if you stand there and try. I think it would be in your best interest if you go back inside and stay the hell away from me before I have to whoop you my damn self.” huffing and nearly crumpling at the excruciating pain that followed soon after, you felt a pair of sturdy arms holding you up. A watery smile carefully laid itself on your lips as if it too would hurt if it didn’t do so carefully, “ Thank you, Bossy Rossy.”

 

Setting you down in the seat your baby kneeled down and placed his forehead against your own, tears pricking the sides of your eyes as he began this time,” Together,”

  


“Forever,”

 

“You fight for me,”

 

“And I’ll fight for you,”

 

“ Our love is strong,”

 

“Like a chain,”

 

“ And it shall never break,”

 

“In wind nor rain.”

 

“ I love you.” 

 

Watching as he stood and promptly turned to Sans you couldn’t see what was going on but you had an idea as the shortest male ducked his head and headed inside at an awkward shuffle. Taking a breather you closed your eyes as the sound of the doors closed once again, hearing the scuffing of what sounded like boots your smile spread a little wider, “ Sit down hon, I just wish to talk is all.” you didn’t need to open your eyes to know what the poor skeleton was doing, you could practically taste the nervousness rolling off of him. “ YE- Yes ma’am”.

 

You couldn’t be mad at Papyrus if you wanted too, you could tell by his demeanor he was a gentle giant. Opening your soft brown eyes and allowing them to sit comfortably on the younger brother you began,” Papyrus, I’m not going to fuss at you or anything. I just wanted to say, thank you for being there for my little Tris. I can tell you’re a good person, but please I ask of you, always be by his side. And if for any reason you have to leave him, please let him down easy. I know he can handle himself easily, but he’s-” your voice cracked, the tears from earlier had started their travels down south, “ He’s still my little boy, and I won’t always be around to talk to him, to listen when he’s having a bad day, to say our little mantra. But, he’ll have you, and I’m counting on that. Can I count on you Papyrus?”

 

He had been quite while you spoke, taking in everything, what was being said, and the feelings that were screaming. You truly loved your son, your love seemed to run deep from the mental scars that were bonded over with traumatic events. Papyrus knew how much he loved Tristan, he had never seen a soul that loved as deeply as his did, that cared so much, and held a fiery passion for protecting what he cared for. He knew what you were asking, and he didn’t hesitate to reply, “ Yes ma’am you can, your little boy is safe and sound and shall not get hurt as long as I am around.”

 

His voice was soft, and his words were pure and true. You could feel it. And you were happy.

  


__________________________________________

 

The Alzheimers had kicked in and rapidly took over your frame.

 

You didn’t stand a chance and fighting it wasn’t an option.

  


No one could have predicted it, but there was never a good time to die, it just came.

 

On March 19th, 2027 at the age of 67, Robin Lyre Salvatore, passed away.

 

The funeral held only your son, his husband, and his brother-in-law. Tears flowed as rain poured down that day, and the song playing at your funeral was one that was kept around long after you were gone. A tear shed each time it was played.

 

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go."_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone,"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

 

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling._

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

 

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

 

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_La, la (la, la)_

_La, la (la, la)_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_La, la (la, la)_

 

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

 

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh_

 

Your words echoed in his mind as he placed a hand on your casket before it was lowered into the ground.

 

“ Together,”

 

“Forever,”

 

“You fight for me,”

 

“And I’ll fight for you,”

 

“ Our love is strong,”

 

“Like a chain,”

 

“ And it shall never break,”

 

“In wind nor rain.”

  
“ I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want this to continue with you/reader being Tristan and what all he went through and the rest of his life of living with a skele bro...


End file.
